Eve's Dating a Heroic Robot
by liamdude5
Summary: It would only make sense for Walle to save Eve a few more times than she would save him. She knew this was true, but it still didn't make her feel any less guilty. Oneshot. Rated PG for language, mild peril, and mildly depressing situations.


It was safe to say that a group of bats trying to eat a robot is most certainly an odd day for most people.

It may not have been too strange for this particular Eve unit, but it was still dangerous.

It had all started when the humans had desired to excavate a series of caves they'd found while exploring some long forgotten sections of Earth. They didn't desire to lose any souls on this mission, so they asked the Eve bot who'd been a big part in helping save humanity.

As she explored one of the caves, it seemed harmless. Simply full of mold and rancid odors, nothing new.

But, suddenly, a few bats found themselves resting on Eve's head. She managed to shake them off, but looked up with a spotlight and saw that the entire cave ceiling was filled with these bats. And they seemed drawn to the light Eve had shone on them.

So, that's how Eve ended up in this situation: swatting and blasting bloodhungry bats in an abandonded cave. As of now, not the best day.

Mostly, Eve hoped she could escape from the situation without having to call for help. She just hated bothering the other robots when she needed help.

Once, Mo tried to help her when she seemed to be held captive in a garbage dump by "the Rat King", but all that happened was Mo broke about 18 different internal parts of his body, got captured, and had to wait with Eve for other humans to show up.

Eve could knew that, while the defective robots from the Axiom could help in some situations, they wouldn't exactly be a lot of help in this situation.

But, the one Eve really didn't want coming to her rescue was Walle. Sure, since their adventures on the Axiom, Walle learned a bit more on how to keep safe and help others in dangerous situations, but Eve just didn't want Walle to get hurt. After all, he had no weapons or formal training, like Eve had.

And it certainly didn't seem like Walle could hold his own against these bats.

But, since Eve had been gone for quite some time and hadn't responded to the last six transmission attempts, she knew it was only a matter of time before another robot showed up to help.

Suddenly, one of the bats flew right into Eve's arm cannon, knocking it right out of it's socket.

Now, Eve had nothing to defend herself. So, she did the only thing she thought to do: try and fly to the enterance of the cave.

Eve flew as fast as she could while also avoiding the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. She thought she could make it, she was seeing the light at the enterance. But, suddenly, a large group of bats stopped her right in her flight.

Eve tried swatting the bats away, but it seemed like it was no use. For once, Eve was hoping somebody would come to help her.

Then, Eve heard a muffled noise in the distance. She couldn't make out what it was, but a few bats flew towards it.

Suddenly, Eve could make out the noise: it was the song "Put On Your Sunday Clothes". She knew Walle was here.

It seemed as if the bats could hear the song too. So, they all took their attention off Eve to look at Walle standing by the cave enterance.

The bats started to fly towards Walle, who immediately freaked out and ran out of the cave. The foolish bats followed him and flew into the sunlight, causing the bats to burn into crisps. This appeared to classify the bats as mutants.

"Evah," Walle cried out, speeding towards Eve.

"Walle," Eve cried out, speeding towards Walle.

Eve grabbed Walle as soon as she got to him and he returned the favor.

As much as Eve didn't want Walle going into danger for her, she couldn't deny that she was glad to see him.

"Home," Walle asked, "Go home?" Eve shook her head.

"Go to Captain," Eve corrected, "Then home."

Walle nodded his head, showing he understood. So, they went off to the Captain's exploration headquarters, holding hands the whole way.

After a while, the two robots arrived at the headquarters and were approached by an armed guard.

"Excuse me," the guard asked, "Does this brown robot have clearance?"

"Cool down, buddy," another guard corrected, "It's just Walle. He's with Eve. He's got clearance."

"Fine," the first guard grumbled, "Go ahead."

So, Eve and Walle strolled right into the building. They went through a few more rooms until they got to a set of double doors blocked by a set of scanners.

There was one scanner meant for the hands and eyes of a human. But, close to that one is a scanner built to fit Eve's hand. After she put her hand in there, a done lowered onto her meant to fit her head.

"Access granted," a voice that sounded suspiciously similar to Sigourney Weaver stated.

As the doors opened, there were a lot of humans on computers, all looking at different areas of Earth. And, at the center of it all was the Captain in his spinning chair. Walle and Eve approached this chair.

"Hello Eve," the Captain greeted, "Walle. Find anything in the new cave?"

"Negative," Eve responded.

"That's alright," the Captain reassured, "We'll find something next time. Did you run into any trouble?"

"Bats," Eve stated, "Evil bats."

"Walle save Eve," Walle added on.

"Wow," the Captain stated, "That sounds crazy. Eve, I guess it's a good thing Walle showed up to help you."

"Yes," Eve stated, "Good thing."

"Alright," the Captain waved off, "You're free to go. I'll call you over when we're ready to explore again."

As Walle and Eve were heading back home, to Walle's trailer, Eve couldn't stop thinking about what the Captain had said.

Realistically, ever since they'd gotten back to Earth, Walle had saved Eve so many times, she was beginning to lose track of how many times it happened.

There was the time Eve was nearly taken apart by a crazy auto parts collector, but Walle traded half his trinket collection for her. There was the time Eve thought she was lost inside an ice cave, and Walle brought her a map. There was the time Eve couldn't find the remote and Walle found it under a pile of sporks.

But, how many times had Eve saved Walle from a predicament since they went back to Earth? Once, when they first arrived back on Earth and Eve brought Walle back to life.

But, since then, Eve has done nothing to get Walle out of danger.

Some have argued Eve's job requires her to be in dangerous situations sometimes, but Walle's doesn't. So, it would only make sense for Walle to save Eve a few more times than she would save him.

She knew this was true, but it still didn't make her feel any less guilty.

And Walle was starting to notice this guilt. He was noticing that she kept acting despondent around him, as if something about being with him was eating her alive.

He was constantly debating if he should ask her about it. But, once they finally got to Walle's trailer, he decided that he could hold on to this no more.

"Eve," Walle stated.

"Yes Walle," Eve stammered.

"Something bothering Eve," Walle asked.

"Of course not," Eve quickly replied.

Walle wasn't buying this. And he was hurt that Eve wouldn't tell him what's bothering her.

"Eve," WALLE begged, "Please talk Walle."

Eve sighed and found she couldn't resist Walle's begging.

"Walle save Eve on Earth many times," Eve explained, "Eve save Walle on Earth few times."

Walle tilted his head, signaling he didn't understand Eve's point.

"Walle done much for Eve," Eve explained, "What has Eve done for Walle?"

Finally, Walle understood how Eve was feeling. But, he didn't quite understand why Eve was feeling this way.

"Eve can't feel bad," Walle comforted, "Eve gave Walle everything."

Now it was Eve's turn to tilt her head.

"Eve gives Walle love," Walle mused, "Eve gives Walle happy. Eve gave Walle life."

Walle pointed to the still unfixed hole in his roof. Eve then remembered when Walle was broken and Eve fixed him.

Eve's robotic eyes suddenly started relaxed and transfixed on Walle. Somehow, the little cube maker had a way of using minimum words to make Eve feel better.

"Thank you," Eve thanked Walle, slowly wrapping her arms around him.

"Eve welcome," Walle cooed, wrapping his arms around her, "Walle love Eve."

"Eve love Walle too," Eve whispered.

And Eve was sure to never doubt herself again. As long as she was there to show Walle she loved him, she'd always know she was "even". She was complete.

And as long as Walle showed he loved her back, she'd never stop showing she loved him.

Because they were robots. They were cute. They loved each other. And, gosh darn it, they worked together.


End file.
